Switching Places
by Wolfy.4281
Summary: This Is A PewDiePie Fanfiction iWrote Not Too Long Ago. Basically, The Story Is What The Title Says, Stephano And PewDie Switch Places. As In Switching Lives, Memories, Everything. Will PewDie And Stephano Switch Back Before Something Drastic Happens? Rated T For Strong Language. Art Belongs To Izanyah on deviantART.


"AHHH STEPHANO HELP ME PLEASE!" I yelled over and over again.

I sprinted down the darkened corridor as fast as my legs would carry me, firmly gripping onto the little golden statue while running away from the evil bro. Clang! Clang! I hit Stephano against the decaying stone walls repetitively as I ran into a dead end.

I sighed and mumbled silently, "Fan den här skiten. Jag är så död." I crouched in the corner of the dead end, hoping the bro didn't see me.

Stephano muttered angrily yet quietly, "Ow! Jesus Christ PewDie you idiot! I told you not to make a noise!"

I simply frowned and kept my eyes trained on the wooden floorboards, darting them up for a quick second to see if the bro was still there. He had no head, well not one that I would count as a head. It looked split open, spread open like a withered rose. Moldy wooden floorboards consisted of his clothing, matching the floor below my feet. Half of his left arm consisted of a razor-sharp blade, painted with dried blood. The tears in his skin and warts dotted all along his slender body didn't appeal his look at all. Did I forget to mention that he has scraps of wire wound together and sunk deep into his skin?

I started to watch him stumble around in the darkness trying to locate where I was. How can he see? I wondered. He decided to give up on finding me and turned around, starting to leave.

My eyes instantly located a part on his body and I turned Stephano in the direction I was looking at, "Stephano... Look. That ass." I said teasingly.

Picking up my voice's sound waves, the bro turned around and started hobbling over to where I was crouched down in hiding.

Stephano huffed impatiently, "See what you did PewDie?!"

I whimpered and faced the corner, clutching Stephano closely to my chest, ignoring his protesting. "Stephano, håll käften! Du kommer att få oss dödade! I don't want to get killed bro!" I whispered to him.

Stephano seemed to grow more irritated, "PewDie, english dammit! I don't understand Swedish!" He complained.

I ignored him as I felt the bro grow closer to my spot, "Camp in the corner. Camp in the corner. No problem. No problem." I mumbled to myself repetitively, hitting a higher pitch each time.

I felt a slash bury deep into myself and I shrieked out in agony, falling onto my left side. I lost grip of Stephano and he landed inches away from my hand, barely out of reach. I placed my hand on his golden base just as my world spiraled into nothing.

* * *

I awoke in a white void, my head pounding in my skull. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head doing so. I stood, surprised that I didn't see my own pool of blood stained on the ground.

Where the hell am I? I wondered to myself. I decided I wouldn't be of much use just standing around, so I decided to start walking in any general direction. It felt like hours of just walking further into the blank void, trying to find a way out.

Just when I was about to give up, I saw a figure not too far off who was walking in the direction towards me. I froze, not sure of what to do or where to go.

I mustered up enough courage and called out, "Hallow?"

The figure called back, French accent clear as day, "PewDie!"

I paused for a moment, Was Stephano human? I puzzled. I decided to find out why and sped-walked over to him.

He seemed genuinely happy as he trotted over towards me, "Look PewDie! I'm human like you! I can protect you better!" He exclaimed with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at the golden statue's excitement. We were only a few yards away from each other now, making us both break into a run. So close... I thought.

BAM! I smacked into an invisible barrier hard, knocking me to the floor.

"Ow, what the hell?" I asked as I saw Stephano in the same condition I was in.

He rubbed his head, looking perplexed, "What the hell did you do PewDie?"

I stood and held my hands up, "I didn't do shit bro." He furrowed his brows and placed a hand on his hip impatiently, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"What the hell are we supposed to do then? PewDie? PewDie! You idiot, what are you laughing at?"

I broke out into a giggling fit and replied, "You just look very... feminine doing that." He frowned and let his arms fall limp at his sides.

I frowned as I put a hand on the barrier, I could tell we couldn't knock it down alone. Stephano noticed this and tried several times to break it down with his shining golden sword, failing at each attempt. He grew tired of that action, panting heavily from exerting his stength.

We met eyes and I nodded, "Stephano, put your hand on the glass. Maybe it might do something." His eyes squinted but he complied, putting his hand up where mine was.

I felt a shock and pulled my hand back immediately, "Ow! Stephano, what the hell?" I yelled, rubbing the feeling back into my hand.

He shrugged, keeping his hand there. I slowly put my hand back where his was, feeling a pull. I felt the same shock again, but wasn't able to pull away.

"Stephano! What's going on?!" I yelled, my voice hitting a higher pitch with each word. I saw all my memories flash by in front of me, both in Amnesia and outside of it.

I faintly heard Stephano's voice, "I don't know PewDie! I don't see you anymore. I see memories now!" He seemed to yell, although it sounded so far away from me. I tried to reply but I couldn't as the blackness swallowed me whole.

* * *

I felt like I had no knowledge of anything anymore.

Where am I? WHO am I? I wondered to myself.

I felt an extreme pressure press in my skull and I was out before I knew it.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, finding the same darkness as when I had them closed.

It's always so dark here, I thought to myself.

I felt like I've been sitting on this shelf for years, doubting I've seen any light for a lifetime or two. I looked at the faint silhouette of the small golden computer I held.

What am I doing, carrying a computer in a castle like this? I wondered to myself.

I couldn't move, made of complete gold. I heard the faint groans of a bro, nicknaming the monsters that roamed the castle.

I heard a yell, not of fear but more of a battle cry. I heard metal on stone and things crashing to the floor, breaking on contact.

Then there was silence...

Poor soul, couldn't make it far. Just like the others. I thought to myself.

Then I heard a whoop and footsteps coming near the door.

Ah, the light please... I thought.

The door swung open and the light from outside flooded in here, shining behind him brightly. I couldn't squint my eyes, it was too bright and beautiful. I've missed the light, it's beauty sweeping over my golden form and shining everywhere.

I saw the figure walk in, looking through the compartments of the desk. He found a note and read quietly to himself, his thick French accent flooding the room with it's sound. He nodded to himself and started to check the shelves for anything useful.

Please see me... Please take me with you... I thought over and over again.

He seemed to pause in front of the shelf where I sat, waiting.

He looked between me and a small candle then asked to nobody in particular, "So who should we bring..?"

Please me, take me. I thought desperately.

He looked at me and smiled, picking me up. He walked over to the desk, where he had lit a candle and got a better look at me. My golden form was held right next to the fire, making me feel warm. He watched as my golden body spread soft rays of gold throughout the room.

He spoke again quietly, his French accent catching my attention once more, "I must be kind of crazy. . . To name a statue. . . but well. . . Let's call him. . ." He seemed to pause for a long while, puzzling over what to name me. After a while he grinned softly, "PewDie. PewDie sounds like a good name to me. Allos, PewDie."

He then turned me around fully to be able to see him. His skin was a light color, almost cream. His tunic seemed to almost match his skin except it was a bit darker, only a shade or two. Although, what caught my attention the most was his bright golden eyes and matching hair.

He seemed confused for a second, "Come on PewDie. Speak to me, I know you can."

I hesitated for a moment then spoke happily, "Ha-ha how's it going bro? My name is PeeewDieeePie."

He smiled at me then whipped around, hearing the groan of a bro. He seemed to get a cocky glint in his eyes as he looked at me, held tightly in his grip.

"Don't worry PewDie. I'll protect you."


End file.
